Elidye
Elidye is a very small faerie hybrid of the Seelie persuasion, making her alignment to be naturally good and honest (as much as can be expected from a faerie). Her personal code is expanded in her background. In translation, Eli's last name means 'star' in Chinese. Aesir is the last name of her husband, Darion. Known History Background: Main Section Elidye Sying is a small Seelie Faerie, meaning she is a sidhe of the more royal persuasion, though she does not notably have any holdings within the Summer court or The Court. Eli is one of the kinder fae, fond of mortals (humans and even non-humans), but is just as mischievious as any of her kin. She holds by the Code rather extensively, believing in her honor, in love, beauty and honoring debts. Though, it is very difficult to tie her into a debt, as a fae she is also naturally untrusting of mortals, given their abuse of her kin in the past. Character Inspiration As depicted in mythology; Sometimes called the 'Blessed Ones,' the Seelie were often depicted as a procession of brilliant lights riding on the night air. The Seelie Court, as a group, would often use these excursions to find those in need of help. The Seelie were also prone to a great deal of mischief, especially when bored. However, their pranks rarely caused true harm, for the Seelie were really very fond of humans.) The Code of the Seelie Court: Like many human courts, the Seelie Court had its own code of conduct, a code which all of the Seelie had to abide by. This code was: *Death Before Dishonor: A member of the Seelie Court would protect his or her honor to the death. Honor was the single source of glory for the Seelie, the only way to attain recognition. A true Seelie would rather have died than live with personal dishonor, and would never bring dishonor to another of the Seelie. *Love Conquers All: For the Seelie, love was the perfect expression of the soul. It transcended all other things. Though romantic love was considered to be the highest and purest form of love, platonic love was also encouraged. *Beauty is Life: Beauty was one of the first tenants of the Seelie Court. To belong, a faery had to be beautiful, and all beauty was to be protected. The Seelie were known to go to war to protect beauty, whether it was a beautiful person, place, or thing. *Never Forget a Debt: This tenant worked in two ways. The Seelie were bound by their code of honor to repay any debt owed as soon as was possible. This included both favors and insults. The Seelie would repay a favor in a timely fashion. At the same time, they would exact vengeance almost immediately. http://faerie.monstrous.com/seelie_and_unseelie_court.htm In the Dresden files: Summer Court (Seelie): The Summer Court is the more warm and caring side, but is just as scheming as its Winter counterpart (Unseelie). Summer faeries typically are more nurturing of mortals, but this is not always true. They are associated with the element of fire. Their lands in the Nevernever are bright, sunny, warm, and lush with vegetation. Most of the lesser creatures of Summer are typically not malicious, but can seem so when they involve themselves in mortal affairs. It is important to note that the Summer Court is not inherently "good", and that victory over Winter is not a desirable outcome. Titania has ruled as Summer Queen throughout the series. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Dresden_Files_organizations#Summer_Court_.28Seelie.29 Known Abilities Shape Change advantage: Larger form Elidye is naturally a immense six inches tall, now that could be a little difficult when dealing with humans on a day-to-day term. Tied into Resource, she has a nearly limitless supply of flowers that, when ingested by those of her species, allows for a minor growth spurt. Her alternate form is elfin in nature, and she grows from a pint-sized six inches to a pint-sized three feet six inches. There is a time limit on how long she can hold this form, and it usually ties into how quickly the herb goes through her system, so at maximum it lasts one whole day. The downside of using this is that she will coocoon herself to shed the extra pounds, leaving her more or less incapacitated for a day to get back to normal. Resource advantage: Fae-get-Big Flower Faeries naturally (some of them) lean to more natural means and nature itself, Elidye is no different from the rest of her Seelie kin. On her little plot of land is a garden that is the envy of every gardener on the block, completely out of place for Seattle and it's steel and glass buildings. She grows in a moderate amount of herbs that she uses to change her form, tied into Shape Change. Oath flaw: Until Death Do Us Part... (Referencing Background 2: The Code of the Seelie Court 'Never forget a Debt.') Elidye is married to Darion, and in the common wedding vows there is an Oath to abide by. Eli holds strongly to her upbringing and therefore, she is monogamous and loyal to her husband until Death should find one of them. She cannot break this Oath until the Debt is paid in full. Is it love that holds the pair together or a faerie binding? Who's to say. Magic Use advantage: Seelie Healing Magicks Does the burning mean it's working? For Elidye the answer would be yes. Eli is very apt at healing, even though it may well be unconventional for some (and frightening for others)! A Seelie of the Summer Court, Eli is aligned most closely with the element of fire, and through this alignment her healing abilities are both limited and require flame. The best thing is that you won't be left with any hideous scars as long as she's your nurse. Not buying it? Yeah, neither are we. Public RP Logs Category:Characters Category:Player